


По-домашнему

by Gierre



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre
Summary: Когда дверь за Джоан закрывается, он ждет две-три минуты, прежде чем зайти к Майку.





	По-домашнему

Когда дверь за Джоан закрывается, он ждет две-три минуты, прежде чем зайти к Майку. Ему двадцать пять, и Джоан беспокоит, что в таком возрасте он все еще живет с родителями. Стивен знает — это беспокойство не зайдет дальше пары разговоров за семейным ужином. Джоан занята карьерой, недавно ее повысили, и она стала появляться в доме еще реже.  
Майк сидит за компьютером или читает в кровати. У него очередная стажировка, к которой нужно хорошо готовиться дома. Теперь от молодых людей требуют слишком много. Джоан считает, Майк старается недостаточно, но Стивен знает наверняка, что Майку не надо стараться вовсе. Его возьмут на работу, даже если он не приложит ни малейшего усилия — у него талант. Вот только сидеть в офисе на другом конце города, вдали от дома — это их не устраивает.  
Стивен долго стоит у двери, разглядывая тощую долговязую фигуру. В солнечные дни на коже Майка хорошо видно белизну света. Рассыпанные по всему телу веснушки делают его похожим на инопланетное существо. Рыжие кудри торчат смешными комками в разные стороны. Стивен подходит ближе и кладет руку на плечо Майка, заглядывая в монитор.  
Обычно там наброски или схемы, но иногда Стивену везет, и он видит почти законченную работу. Майку не нравится показывать их, поэтому он быстро сворачивает окно.  
— Она ушла?  
— Ушла.  
— Что сегодня?  
— Собрание и ужин с клиентом.  
— Думаешь, она спит с ним?  
— Какая разница?  
Стивену все равно. Джоан считает его недалеким. Стивен почти всю жизнь посвятил спорту, а когда закончил карьеру, остался тренером. Он помогает людям восстановиться после операций, ставит на ноги потерявших ориентиры спортсменов. Лучшее в его работе — расположение зала. Он в десяти шагах от дома, легко дойти пешком. Стивен давно не водит машину. Зачем?  
— Может, поговоришь с ней? — спрашивает Майк.  
Они обсуждали это сто раз, но ему не надоедает. Он молод, ему не хочется врать матери. Стивен первые годы думал, что у них получится поговорить. Потом ему пришло в голову, как это изменит ее жизнь. Сейчас она уходит на работу, зная, что дома ждут ее «мальчики». И они ждут. Им нравится, как она устало улыбается за ужином и хвалит их за мелочи, о которых ухитрилась не забыть за ворохом дел. Еще по воскресеньям она любит печь блины или оладьи. Джоан их любит, а они — любят ее, пусть даже не совсем так, как она думает. Разве это важно?  
— Не начинай, Майк, — хмурится Стивен. — Через полчаса мне надо быть в зале.  
Майк бросает взгляд на циферблат часов в комнате — они остались из детства. Стрелка описывает круг внутри солнышка. Глупость, но Майк не хочет менять их. Любит привязываться к деталям.  
На его картинах, где он рисует Стивена, каждая морщинка на своем месте. Он помнит расположение седых волос, пятен на ногтях, шрамов от случайных травм на тренировках. У Майка идеальная зрительная память, вот почему ему так легко стажироваться. Один раз взглянув на эскиз, он может повторить его в точности.  
— Полчаса, — Майк делает губами недовольное «пф-ф», показывая степень своего раздражения. Но Стивен знает, что это детская игра. Он взял ее из детства и не хочет бросать, потому что эта деталь их жизни понравилась ему.  
Они идут в ванную и запираются там. Джоан может вернуться за телефоном или вспомнить о важном разговоре. Достаточно один раз попасться ей на глаза в неподобающем виде, и их мир рухнет. В ванной можно найти много хорошего. Вода всегда под рукой, а шарить в ящиках с бритвами Джоан не станет никогда в жизни. Там Майк прячет все, что им нужно. За годы список расширился, но места в просторном шкафу все равно хватает.  
Первые минуты похожи на часть тренировки, которые проводит Стивен в зале. Каждый из них знает, что делать: включить воду, плотно закрыть окно, переключить вентиляцию на максимальный режим. Проверить замок на двери. Дважды.  
Стивен знает все точки опоры в комнате Майка. Если встать слишком близко к зеркалу, можно случайно сбить флаконы. У окна расшатана перегородка, она может треснуть, так что лучше стоять подальше. Рядом с душевой есть пара привинченных к несущей стене ручек, которые нужны на случай, если кто-нибудь поскользнется. Стивен использует их для других целей.  
Он смотрит в разные углы комнаты и останавливает взгляд на одном — возле зеркала, сбоку, где хватит места стоять подальше от стены. Майк перехватывает его взгляд и кивает, показывая, что понял. Через секунду они оба там.  
Вода в душе шумит достаточно сильно, чтобы скрыть случайные звуки, но недостаточно, чтобы Стивен не разобрал хлопок наружной двери или звонок. За плотно прикрытым окном сквозь жалюзи пробираются к коже Майка лучи солнца. Они делают его спину полосатой. Стивен проводит ладонью по гладкой коже, пытаясь ощутить эти полосы. Потом надавливает, заставляя Майка согнуться.  
— Двадцать шесть минут, — говорит Майк. У него в голове встроенный таймер — он ни разу не ошибся. Они проверяли, отвлекая Майка чтением или разговорами, но он всегда знает, сколько времени показывают часы с солнышком.  
Стивен проводит ладонью ниже, касаясь бедер Майка. Кожа влажная — это смесь пота и смазки. Летом в доме жарко, но Майк не любит кондиционеры. Его отвлекает звук.  
— Хочешь помедленнее? — спрашивает Майк.  
— Просто смотрю, — отвечает Стивен.  
Руки Майка, которыми он упирается в глянцевую стену, совсем не похожи на руки тех, кого Стивен заставляет отжиматься по сотне раз на день. Майк художник. Джоан так часто попрекала его этим, что Стивену пришлось сделать вид, будто Майк иногда ходит в зал. Ничего подобного, конечно, не было. Майку нельзя в зал — там нагрузка, которая ему не интересна. Если он будет ходить туда, его руки перестанут быть тонкими.  
Стивен видел много тел, перед ним каждый день с десяток полуголых клиентов. Он знает разницу между тощим и тонким. Руки Майка тонкие. Такие бывают у тех, кто кропотливо работает над экскизами или занимается похожей творческой работой: лепит, например. Даже у фотографов руки толще — приходится долго держать на весу тяжелую технику.  
Стивен любит руки Майка, он бы ни за что не отправил его портить эту красоту. Он бы ни за что не навредил так собственному сыну.  
— Быстрее, — говорит Майк, — осталось пятнадцать минут.  
Обхватив шею Майка обезображенной шрамами рукой, Стивен делает первый толчок.

**Author's Note:**

> Подписывайтесь на мою группу ВК (https://vk.com/club78954976), там новости о ходе работы, иллюстрации, аудиоверсии, информация о публикациях на других ресурсах и многое другое.  
> Для болтовни есть twitter - https://twitter.com/xxxgierre  
> TM-канал - https://t.me/xxxgierre (ищите по названию xxxgierre)  
> Для доната есть https://money.yandex.ru/to/4100150628193


End file.
